Ike (Canon, Composite)/Custerwolf98
Summary In days long gone, a young man strode the lands of Tellius. He was simple, yet true, his deeds brave and noble. He reunited two races long at war, and healed the heart of a goddess long gone mad. Ask any you meet, be they young or old, beorc or laguz, of a hero named Ike and you'll receive a warm smile, and a tale or two of faith courage and honesty.- Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn Compared to most lords in the vast outrealms, Ike had a simple humble life as a mercenary with his father and friends, until the death of said father led him to become the Vanguard of Tellius, and a Radiant Hero even kings would aspire to be like, and dragons and gods alike would do well not to cross. Powers and Stats Tier: At Least 6-A Likely High 6-A, Higher with Aether | High 2-A with Rite of Frost amp, Higher with Aether | 2-A to High 2-A Name: Ike, Radiant Hero of Legend Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Male Age: 17 in POR. 20 in RD. ''' '''Classification: Greil Mercenary Leader, Vanguard, Radiant Hero Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Weapon Mastery (See Intelligence), Absorption, Energy, Statistics Amplification and Durability Negation via Aether (Is Ike's Mastery Skill and saps health and ignores and halves durability . Luna and Sol which comprise Aether also each triple AP, making for a total six-times boost. ) Statistics Amplification via Ragnell (Boosts durability by 5 ), Power Nullification and Power Reflection Immunity via Nihil (Passively deactivates all abilities, tho if the enemy also has Nihil the same would be true vice-versa. Not even Power Reflection can bypass it. Only Mantle can do so.) Energy Projection with Ragnells ranged attacks and Aether Wave , Critical Impact with Critical Hits (Critical Hits do three times normal damage ) Can overpower Low-High Regeneration (Galeem can instantly regen his wings and Dharkon his tentacles . Despite this they are still killed at the end of world of light.) Ragnell can overpower Divine Protection Induced Invulnerability/Damage Negation and Power Nullification and has Holy Manipulation , Holy Artifact (Being blessed by Ashera Ragnell can harm gods such as Ashera herself, or those blessed by her, including Dheginsea and Zelgiuses armor, which are completely undamaged by unblessed weapons. (The name of this blessing happens to be Mantle , and negates and nullifies all non blessed damage and cannot be be canceled out by Nihil, and is a further innate and passive version of it than Nihil already was to begin with, making it an even better version of it in that regard, meaning Mantle has Power Null whose nigh-invulnerability/damage negation is immune to other Power Null, and also contains the ability of Fortune , which nullifies any chance of a Critcal Hit occuring. For these reasons, unless one's power nullification is greater than Mantle would protect from, or unless you were strong enough to overpower it, you wouldnt even be able to attempt Durability Negating abilities, or any ablities for that matter in the first place .Things like time travel or reality warping would also be needed to counteract Power Null of this scale and scope if ones power was insufficient). Yune also blessed it further along with the equiped weapon of every character prior to the battle with Dheginsea as his blessing and by extension Ashera were too durable even for Ragnell and the other Laguz Royals to damage, so the defense boost from Mantle should be quite vast. Thanks to these blessings, any equiped weapon, let alone Ragnell can effectively overpower double Power Nullification as well as Invulnerability. Spiritual Awareness and Possible Existence Erasure (Any unit, let alone Ike with Ragnell in Endgame 4 and 5 can kill enemies referred to as spirits, and see them in general, which may be due to this being after Endgame 3 in which every characters weapon is blessed, meaning blessed weapons in general can kill these spirits. In Endgame 5 in particular they are summoned by Ashera herself. Upon death they completely vanish from existence, upon her final defeat, Ashera too vanishes into nothingness ) Possible Homing Attack with Critical Hits (Critcal Hits can only happen in the first place if an attack is going to hit an enemy . Taking Ike's maximum stats and how crits work (See above.) into account, not counting support bonuses or enemy luck or class bonuses, Ike has a 23 and a half% chance of getting crits, and a 18 and a half% chance of getting aether as aether is decided by half of skill, tho as these are game mechanics, you can take this with a grain of salt, in which case Ike would just be able to activate aether whenever, and Nihil is passively active anyway.) Fire Manipulation with Eruption and Great Aether, Power Reflection with Counter, Forcefield Creation (The shield mechanic that covers the entire fighter, lasts for multiple seconds, and is unbreakable when if first spawns (or when a perfect shield is done), are shown off in cutscene form in Bowser Jr's reveal trailer.), Transformation (Can transition between an 8-Bit and 3-D form in an instant.) Paralysis Inducement with Paralyzing Counter '''Attack Potency: At Least Continental, Likely Multi-Continental, Higher with Aether'' (Long before the Tellius Duology Ashunera flooded every continent on the planet into oblivion, with only Tellius emerging unscathed, and also created all those continents in the first place. Afterwards she split in half into Ashera and Yune. As the continents are reffered to in plural it was likely more than just two or three of em, six assuming the world had the same amount as Earth. Depending on which you go with Ashunera sunk anywhere from as low as two or three continents to possibly six. As halves of Ashunera's being Ashera and Yune would be anywhere from Tellius to a couple of continents or more. Given that Ike and the others could defeat Ashera and force her to resurrect before needing Yune's power, Ashera and them would likely be worth at least two continents, possibly 3 and a half if the planet had the same amount as Earth, with a Yune amped Ike being possibly equal to Ashunera herself given as mentioned before he and the others could technically already defeat Ashera even without Yune, and with Aether he'd be six times stronger than that, as even if there were only two other continents that times six would still be 12 continents, and 36 if there were 6 continents.)' ''Multiverse+ with the Rite of Frost, Higher with Aether ( In Fire Emblem Heroes Book 2 the Breidablik and Rite of Frost are needed to amp the cast so they can defeat Surtr, King of Muspell. It has the power to control an infinite amount of universes, and as seen in the Rite of Frost scan above these statements about the Breidablik occur before the Rite of Frost amp even occurs, meaning this is only the baseline of how powerful the Breidablik would be) Multiverse+ to High Multiverse+ '(Within the Super Smash Bros macrocosm, infinite timelines/universes are infinitely created with every single action and inaction. Master Hand is the creator of the Smash-Verse and fictionally transcends it, viewing the inhabitants of the macrocosm as nothing more than plush toys and trophies. What's more there exists a dimension transcendent to the Smash-Verse (Or World of Imagination) referred to as the "Real World". Combined with Master Hand's fictional transcendence over the 4-D Imaginary World, the existence of the "Real World" possibly being Master Hands realm further supports Master Hand being a 5-Dimensional Being with 5-D might, as well as his twin Crazy Hand, and Tabuu who with hax is at least equal to them. Also, within said cosmology explanation above narrated by Sakurai himself, Master Hand and the ending of Classic Mode are shown at the same time Sakurai mentions The Real World, effectively removing any form of subtlety about Master Hands role at all.The Real World is mentioned as far back as Melee and Brawl , and is explicitly referred to as the world beyond the Smash-Verse in Brawl, with Master Hand as the link between the two worlds twice in both the aforementioned games, and at the end of World of Light all of the spirits are shown ascending upwards , as a symbolic portrayal of them going to the Real World beyond, they're goal being explicitly stated as such in the direct , complete with a light at the top to drive it home further. Galeem (And by extension Dharkon) on the other hand is so far above any of them he turned Tabuu into a spirit. As Spirits are basically canon gameplay mechanics and equipable pngs of artwork it could be argued that he turned Tabuu into fiction in a similar manner to Master Hand creating and viewing the Smash Cast as plushies and trophies and turning them into such after defeat.While this wouldn't be a full-on fictional transcendence like Master Hand's it would still be a 5-D power far above Master Hand's and Tabuu's. Also, its revealed that Galeem now encroaches upon "The Last Remaining World", revealing that either during the burst of light or a gradual conquest Galeem sacked the entire smash verse, likely the former amount of time. Just before the burst of light he gracefully annihilated the entire smash cast one by one.Since each Smash game has its own Classic Mode, it would seem that with the exception of the main boss fights such as The Hands or Galeem the smash fighters are reset to 2-A power. As to how lower-dimensional beings would be able to hurt the likes of Master Hand or Galeem, the narrative of the smash fighters efforts to ascend to the Real World(Which could involve them gaining 5-D power for the final fights, and only attaining 5-D form after the fact. Supporting this idea is the fact that Final Destination has accsess to a wormhole that connects the two dimensions together , with the fighters still being able to fight and move there, which would explain the smash fighters being able to fight Master Hand. As Master Hand is linked between the two dimensions, that would mean he technically partially exists in the World of Imagination anyway, or can just go there which is further supported by Final Destination.).' ' Speed: '' Massively Hypersonic+ '' '' ''(Upon awakening Ashera petrified the continent of Tellius in 5 seconds . In the next cutscene everyone has already noticed the changes.)' ' Immeasurable'' (Regardless of whether in a flash of light or conquering one by one, likely the former Galeem encompassed an infinite amount of timelines.) '' Lifting Strength: Superhuman. ('''As can most large and well-built characters in the game Ike can lift people off the ground while carrying the large Ragnell and a host of other possible equipment and can shove them multiple meters and can lift large characters such as Bowser) 'Striking Strength: At Least Continental, Likley Multi-Continental, Higher with Aether| Multiverse+ with the Rite of Frost, Higher with Aether| Multiverse+ to High Multiverse+ ' '''Durability: At Least Continental, Likely Multi-Continental | Multiverse+ with the Rite of Frost, Higher with Aether | Multiverse+ to High Multiverse+ ' 'Stamina: Vast. 'Can fight entire armies, fight five gruelling battles in a row and traverse the entirety of the Tower of Guidance and still have only momentary fatigue by the end of it all. 'Range: Tens of Meters with Ragnell Standard Equipment: ''' *Ragnell' *'Aether' *'Nihil' *'Elixers' (Fully heals all damage, each one has 3 uses.) *'Panacea' (Removes all status conditions, each one has 3 uses.) 'Intelligence: Gifted. Can lead armies and wield all kinds of swords. '''Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Being able to defeat Dheginsea and Ashera. Being able to defeat Galeem and Dharkon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' * 'Aether: 'Multiplies power by six, heals equal to the damage dealt, halves enemy durability and ignores said durability * 'Great Aether: 'A flurry of fiery blows culminating into being pushed downwards than exploded up * 'Counter : Instantly reflects any attack launched against it. * Quick Draw : Sends Ike flying many meters. Goes further the more its charged. Can go across the stage at max charge. * Eruption : Generates a massive explosive plume of fire. Can be charged for further damage. Key: Fire Emblem Series (Tellius Duology, Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn) | Fire Emblem Heroes | Super Smash Bros Series Notes:This profile only covers Ike's Mastery Skills, ones he is shown to use, ones tied to his classes,and ones he would likely use that would fit his character and/or the narrative (i.e using Nihil so he can be on equal footing with Zelgius , who also has it, meaning as his rival and the one who defeated him Ike would logically also have it, (the narrative of the fight being about it being decided by the skill of two swordsman. You can see it here , if you wish to enjoy and analyze the scene yourself.), and without it, even with Yune's blessings, defeating Dheginsea or Ashera would be incredibly more difficult, or literally impossible without the final Endgame 5 Yune induced Resurrection Negation.) and classes he uses/can use/would be in character. ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Custerwolf98 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2